


Pain Addict

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, BDSM, Beta!Dek, D/s, Femdom, Heels, Lingerie, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Other, Sadism, pain play.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Dek loves the punishments more than they care to admit.





	Pain Addict

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write these two, I just love the dynamic my friend and I came up with for them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

The clamps bite into the tender skin of their nipples as their mistress finishes tightening them.

They bite their bottom lip as they strain to stay upright. The corset digs into their sides as they kneel before her, their knees spread open to show their slit and cock on display. Their ears lower as their eyes watch the paddle being lightly swing in front of their face.

It had been a mistake to try and sneak away during their break to tend to themself. They should have checked that storage room to make sure that the cameras weren't going to be watching, to make sure that Gnov had no way of finding out...

What a stupid idea to think they could get away with playing with themself without permission.

"So."

They bite their bottom lip and bow their head as Gnov spoke.

"You thought it a good idea to try and sneak around behind my back hmmm?" She circled them slowly, "You thought you could be clever and try to orgasm your loose, slutty slit yes?" her smile was sinister as she lightly traced the brand on Dek's neck, "Naughty little pets should know better than to try and be sneaky."

Dek bit their bottom lip and trembled slightly before biting back a yelp when Gnov slips the paddle between their tits and lightly presses it down on the chain attached to the nipple clamps. A sharp, pinching pain sends warmth through them. Slick drips from their slit as they tried not to make a noise.

Mistress had not ordered them to yet.

"Does that hurt my little slut? Huh?" strong fingers grip their chin and makes them look up.

Oh...Mistress Gnov looked so beautiful in her outfit. Like a true born goddess and they fight back a moan at having her so close to them now.

"Tsk," Gnov stood up, now giving Dek a view o her strong thighs clad in black and red silk, and sharp heeled boots adorning her calfs and feet.

At seeing this, they begin to imagine how bad it would hurt to have those heels digging into their back or pressing against their skull. They feel a shiver run down their spine at the thought before they see her move to stand beside them. Slowly lift her leg and presses the toe of her heel against the back of their head.

"Down," She hissed firmly, "All the way. I want to see that pretty face resting against the floor, and that ass in the air."

They moan softly before doing as ordered. A soft mewl escapes when they feel the point of that heel against the nape of their neck until their forehead and nose touch the cool floor. They hear Gnov give a quiet chuckle before removing her foot.

Dek flinched when they feel one of Gnov's strong fingers trace down their spine to their buttocks...before she gives a sharp smack.

"I said your ass in the air pet."

"Y-yes mistress..." they whispered, "F-forgive me..."

Gnov sneered a bit, "What do you think I am doing? You!re going to repent for trying to sneak around and cheat your way to your orgasm, whore. When I hit you with the paddle I want you to apologize. If you manage to get through the entire ordeal without disobeying me once, I will let you use those pretty tits to make me cum on them and that cute face. But if you fail...well I have a nice little cage to keep you in so we can start your training all over again. Understood?"

They whimper softly, "Yes mistress..."

All they hear is a pleased purr before it's followed by silence.

_CRACK!_

They gasp at the first smack, "Ah..! I'm sorry Mistress!"

"I bet you are."

_CRACK! CRACK!_

They cry out, "I'm sorry mistress! I'm so sorry mistress!"

_CRACK!_

"I'm sorry mistress!"

Gnov hummed softly, "Poor pet...so needy that they think they can get away with disobedience. It's almost pitiful."

_CRACK! CRACK!_

"I-I'm sorry mistress...I'm sorry mistress...aaah..." they were thankful they had their face pressed to the floor so she couldn't see their blush.

They could feel the heat between their legs increasing with each strike to their ass. Already they could feel bruises starting to form. Bruises they know they will feel for the next few days, that will remind them of the sweet agony awaiting them when they stepped out of line. Their toes curl at the thought even if it made them feel guilty for the urge to act rebellious.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK!_

Dek cries out, "I'm sorry mistress! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry mistress! I really am sorry mistress!"

The next strike went right against their slit, causing the slick that had gathered up to splatter on to their thighs. They shriek and tremble at the strike, their legs shaking as they struggle to keep from moving too much.

"Uuuuh...I'm...s-sorry mistress..."

Gnov was quiet a moment, before she starts to chuckle. Then her chuckle turns into a delighted noise, like she had just won her freatest victory.

"Oh my sweet pet. Are you getting wet from this?"

Dek bites their lip, "Y...yes mistress...I can't help it."

The Advisor smirks softly, "I see that. Tell me...if I hit you any harder how quick would you orgasm?"

"...M-most likely...m-Mistress..mmm..."

"..." Gnov slowly slides the paddle over Dek's ass, watching them tremble, "...Let's teat that. I'm going to hit you harder than before Dek. And if you manage to make it through without cumming before I say you can, then instead of tit fucking me...I'll let you eat me out."

Dek shivers and moans. Oh stars how were they going to survive that?

But...of that was what Mistress wanted then Dek would try anything to do it. Besides they would be lying if the thought of all that pain didn't light a fire in them that only made them love being Gnov's sweet, obedient pain slut.


End file.
